Tiffany starts counting at 33, and she counts by fours. If 33 is the 1st number that Tiffany counts. what is the 7th number that she counts?
What is the first number that she counts? $33$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&33 + 4 \\ &= 37\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&33 + 4 + 4 \\ &= 33 + (2 \times 4) \\ &= 41\end{align*}$ What is the 7th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&33 + (6\times4) \\ &= 33 + 24 \\ &= 57\end{align*}$